


Tantra

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: (OC belonging to DorklyEvil), F/M, Food, Foreplay, Massage, Spiritual, Tantric Sex, lots of build up, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: A fic involvingDorklyEvil'sOC virtue Rick,Patience. I wrote this after discussing headcanons withHoodoo12, who also wrote a fic with the same themehere.Tantric sex with the most patient Rick of them all!





	Tantra

The candles were lit; rose scented, of course. Cushions and duvets and all the blankets I owned were scattered and piled up on the floor. The curtains were drawn and the lights were off, some fairy lights were draped by the cosy little nest I'd built, working with the candles to illuminate the space just enough, not too much. 

I hoped it would be right, that Patience would like it, and I wasn't just making a fool of myself. Not that I thought he would laugh or tease, but I'd spent the last hour dithering about how I should set things up. He had been the one to suggest this all, trying something different and dedicating the entire evening to each other. Work meant that these kinds of things were rare; we spent time together, of course, but not nearly enough. 

Patience was, well, patient with me. If he was annoyed that our schedules didn't line up well, he didn't let on. I was both grateful and irked by that. It was nice that he wanted to relieve the pressure on me, but at the same time, a selfish part of me wanted him to express some disappointment whenever I told him I didn't have time to visit him, or have him over for dinner. He had sated my restlessness, though, when he'd asked me about my next day off, told me to keep it open… and then handed me a book.

I'd been puzzled at first. A book? What, did I have homework, now? I'd teased. He'd simply smiled before pressing a kiss to my forehead and departing. Despite my initial confusion, I'd barely been able to put the book down all week; I'd finished the whole thing in the space of four days. Admittedly, it wasn't a very long book, but it was compelling. 

Tantric sex. 

That's what it was about. The book told wondrous stories about how this Hindu practice was being incorporated into the lives of many people, even those not following the religion, as a means of deepening connections with their partner. I'd raised a brow at first, wondering what could possibly be done to sex to make it _more_ of a connection, but I quickly understood. And so with Patience's impending arrival, I had set up the living room as closely to the book’s tips as I could.

Well, I could only assume that Patience was suggesting we try it. He never explicitly told me, but he often times forced me to read between the lines with his intentions. Outright telling me would be instant, easy; Patience told me it was healthy to wait for good things. And what better way to make me wait than to leave me to figure things out on my own before he confirmed them? Standing, tapping my fingers on my bottom lip as I stared at the space I'd created, I silently hoped to myself that he hadn't merely given me the book to share an interesting part of a different culture. Now then I'd feel silly, having gone to all this effort. 

The knock on my door signalled his arrival and I let him inside my apartment, my stomach twisting in knots at the sudden, unwelcome nerves that appeared. Was I being stupid? This was silly, right? The place looked like something out of a romance novel, all those rose scented candles and the dim lighting. All that was missing was the Marvin Gaye playing softly in the background… but when Patience stepped over the threshold and got a good look at our surroundings, a soft, easy smile passed over his features, and he turned to me. 

“You've been working hard.” He told me, his voice soft, smooth, holding this wonderful frequency that made it sound like he was speaking from directly inside my head. I bit my lip and looked over at the grown up pillow fort I'd created. 

“I wanted it to be good.” I said meekly, and he closed the gap between us and cradled my face in his hands. He leaned in, his lips lingering just a few short centimetres from mine, but it was our foreheads that met instead. He held eye contact with me for a while, a warmth in him that told me he appreciated the effort. He didn't need to voice his thank yous, he was eerily good at communicating without the use of words. 

“I brought some things.” He whispered, pulling back and dropping his hands from my face slowly, shrugging one shoulder to draw attention to the canvas bag draped over it. He pulled it open to show me it's contents; I saw a bottle of something; like lotion or body oil, a bag of red grapes, some chocolate, and I smiled. He reached inside and dug around to the bottom. “If you'd like to put this on, you're welcome to.” He added, handing me something. 

It was a CD; though it didn't have a proper cover or a title, it was one of those disks you burn yourself. He'd obviously made it himself, like a mixtape, and my heart soared at the thought. I flipped it over to where he'd written the track list on the back. The first track was a Marvin Gaye song. 

“Is it okay? You're smiling, but you look amused.” He questioned tentatively. I _was_ amused, his CD ticked the final box on my cliché romantic setting checklist. It was like he'd read my mind.

“It's perfect. I'll put it on now.” I told him, unable to keep the grin from my face. I walked over to my CD player and popped the disk inside, having another quick glance at the back of the box. The CD was full of slow, romantic songs, clearly hand picked by him for this very purpose. I wanted to scream with excitement, but I kept myself composed and walked back to him after hitting play. The volume was low, but it added just the right amount of sensuality to the atmosphere.

I took his hand and led him further into my apartment, encouraging him to get comfortable as I took a seat, cross-legged in the center of the pile of pillows and blankets. I watched Patience as he slipped his shoes off and placed the bag down on the table with his back to me, pulling out the items one by one before placing them on the floor near me. Then he joined me, sitting directly in front of me, our knees touching. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, reaching his hands forwards to seek mine. He held them, letting our entwined hands rest on our knees. 

“Join me, won't you, in taking some calming breaths.” He whispered, and I closed my eyes. I heard his inhale and followed suit. At first, his breaths were much longer, slower than mine, and it took me a few cycles before I could steady my own, controlling them so they were smooth and long. It was a moment before we were breathing in perfect synchrony, and he allowed us to stay like that for quite a while. I felt my heart rate slowing, the muscles in my shoulders, neck and jaw; I was suddenly aware were tight, and so I consciously relaxed them. I felt like melted butter, all the tension in my body and mind unlatching with every cooling inhale, and cleansing exhale. 

Just when I thought I was going to doze off, Patience squeezed my hands before letting go of them, instead bringing his touch to my thighs, sliding up and up until he reached my hips. I opened my eyes to look at his, and he licked his lips to wet them before speaking. 

“How're you feeling?” He questioned. I felt like my voice would ruin the tranquillity he had created, so I simply nodded my head. “I want to hear your words, mi amor.” He added. 

“I'm feeling relaxed, calm… excited about where this evening may go.” I told him in a whisper after a few moments. “What about you?” 

“I feel happy that you have understood my suggestion, and that you have gone to the trouble of preparing all this. I'm thrilled that I will be close to you tonight.” He told me, his voice easy, honest. “Will you sit on my lap; Yab Yum?” He asked. 

I'd read that phrase in the book he'd given me, and I felt oddly excited about the fact I knew what he was talking about. Like I was a kid taking a test at school and the thing I studied for came up. I nodded and uncrossed my legs, shuffling forward to sit in the space his crossed legs created; he welcomed me close to him with his arms, wrapping them around my back. I crossed my ankles on the floor behind him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders; the position meant we were at perfect eye level to one another, and he pressed his forehead against mine. 

“I like this. I could sit like this with you for hours and hours.” Patience told me, letting his eyes fall closed. I did the same. If the mood was different, I would've chuckled and joked that he could, and he would, however I wasn't as able to sit still for such periods of time. 

“You'll tell me if your legs fall asleep, won't you?” I asked instead. A quiet chuckle rocked the both of us. 

“I will.” 

It was nice, being so close and so intimate with him, before even taking our clothes off; and I said so out loud. He hummed quietly in agreement, and then the two of us fell into silence. I didn't need instruction and I didn't even need to consciously think about it; with our chests flush together, it was only natural that our breaths settled into tandem. With his exhale came my inhale, with my exhale, came his inhale. It was like the sea; waves lapping a shore, moving in and out, forwards and back. A few moments in, his hands began to wander, smoothing up and down my spine in time with our breaths. I brought one of my hands to his hair, twirling his ponytail around my fingers.

“Can I take your hair down?” I asked him. 

“Yes.” He smiled, pulling back and opening his eyes. I carefully removed his hair tie, slipping it onto my wrist so it wouldn't get lost, and smoothed my fingers through his locks slowly. He sighed softly, leaning his head back into my touch; I knew he liked having his hair played with. As his hands slipped underneath the back of my t-shirt to stroke my skin, I pushed my fingers through his hair to massage his scalp. A very quiet, very deep moan rumbled in the back of his throat, and my breath picked up for just a second before he reminded me to relax. 

Heat was beginning to fill my lower body, a thick fullness that settled in my belly and spread towards my thighs. My heart rate climbed but I made sure to keep my breathing slow and calm; I could be patient. And I was. When he pulled away for just a moment, leaning away so our chests separated, I felt cold, but he moved back quickly having retrieved the bag of grapes. He reached inside and plucked one out, offering it to me. I took it with my lips, a grin crossed his face. 

“Mmm.” I hummed softly as I bit into the grape, feeling it burst in my mouth, filling it with sweet, refreshing juice. “Delicious. I am curious, why grapes?” I questioned; grapes were hardly considered one of those 'sexy’ fruits to feed your partner, like strawberries-

“They were all out of strawberries at the store.” He admitted, laughing to himself. I couldn't help but snicker, shaking my head. I picked a grape from the bag too, mirroring his previous action and holding it at his mouth. He took it between his teeth and gingerly bit down, carefully taking half. I was sure if I did that, juice would've shot everywhere and it wouldn't have been so sexy. He nodded at me, urging me to eat the other half. I felt a blush on my cheeks as I did, my face heating up out of nowhere. 

With the next grape I picked up, I got a little daring. I held it between my lips and pouted at him. Patience laughed, shaking his head softly before leaning in and joining our mouths together. He lingered there for a moment before biting his half, then kissed away the juice remaining on my lips. My heart was hammering hard enough that I was sure he could hear it.

“Are you nervous?” He asked me. Yep. He'd definitely heard it.

“I'm not nervous, I'm excited.” I told him, kissing his lips again. He cupped my cheeks and held me there. He didn't attempt to deepen the kiss with tongue or anything like that, he simply held my bottom lip between his, then my top lip, going back and forth and smooching me until we both needed breath. It was all done so slowly, like time wasn't moving at its normal rate any longer. My heart didn't get the memo, of course. 

“Me too.” He admitted, taking my hand and bringing it to his chest. I could feel his heart hammering away in there, just like mine, and I was surprised. He looked so composed, so calm, like his heart would be pumping a beat per minute or something. It reminded me that he was human. I felt it for a while, getting lost in the rhythm of it, closing my eyes again as his own hands moved to my thighs, stroking back and forth as far as he could reach. I felt myself resisting the need to jump every time his hands drew close to my groin, my body simply waiting for his touch. I knew it wasn't coming yet, so I focused on his heart and took the opportunity to force myself to relax even further. 

I fell deeper into some sort of trance and I dipped my head. I really could fall asleep like this, it was dangerous… noticing my drifting, Patience kissed my forehead, breaking me out of the spell.

When he let go of my hand to reach for the chocolate, I let my own hand slide down his front, dropping away from him. It dipped between us just a little lower than I'd intended, and accidentally brushed over the space between his legs. The few moments it was there, I could feel that he was partially hard, though in my deeply relaxed state it took me a moment to register it. When I did, I flung my hand back with a sharp gasp. 

“I didn't mean to touch- I wasn't- I know this is all about taking things slowly and-” I stammered, shaking my head and feeling my cheeks ignite again.

Patience shushed me soothingly, nothing but amusement on his face. He shook his head, chuckling. 

“Relax.” He whispered, bringing my attention to the rustling of the chocolate bar's package. “It's not a crime to touch each other, as long as we are focused on the now, not the future and how we can get to our endings.” 

I nodded slowly, glancing down between our bodies into the small gap that separated our intimate areas. His robe made it difficult to tell, but I was sure I could make out the beginnings of a tent… I felt myself throbbing, tingling, I wanted so badly to do something about it; but I had to be on my best behaviour. I wanted to do this for Patience, to try things his way. When we had sex, it was often my way; foreplay was involved but there was always the end goal of intercourse. Right now there was no end goal, at least there shouldn't be. We were to just _be_ , doing things one at a time, whatever came naturally. 

“Here.” He said, breaking off a piece of chocolate and placing it on my tongue. “Don't chew. Let it melt on your tongue naturally, enjoy it as it does. Only swallow when you're truly ready to. In our everyday lives we eat to sustain ourselves, chewing and swallowing without even thinking. It's important to take the time sometimes, to truly enjoy something.” 

I pondered his words, feeling the chocolate soften in the heat of my mouth, slowly spreading its flavour over my taste buds. Patience set aside the chocolate after taking a piece for himself, then brought his hands back to my body; they slid up my sides, around to my front – just barely ghosting over my breasts – before finding my shoulders. He massaged me there, his fingertips sliding up the sides of my neck, down the curve of my shoulders and back up again, he rubbed at the thick, tight muscle until it loosened. I moaned softly, my senses surrounded with pleasant things; the taste of chocolate, the smell of Patience, the sensation of his fingers working magic under my skin.

His hands dropped for a moment, moving down to the hem of my t-shirt. 

“May I?” He asked and I raised my arms as my way of answering him. He smiled and lifted my shirt up and off of me, placing it neatly nearby on the floor. 

He wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me in, rocking back, then forward, the momentum sending us laying horizontal. I still had my legs wrapped around his waist, and he gently released them so I was lying flat on the pillows and he was kneeling between my legs. I didn't question his motives; I took a leaf from his book and focused on the now, the sensations of the softness underneath me, the faux fur of the blanket on top of the pile brushing against my arms. The piece of chocolate was getting smaller in my mouth, and I had to swallow just a little of the melted part; accidentally taking the rest with it. Oh well, I had given it my best shot. 

“Are you comfortable?” He asked me. 

“Extremely.” I nodded, smiling up at him. 

“Good.” He whispered, bending down to press a single kiss to my forehead. “I'd like to massage you, if you'd let me.” He added, picking up the bottle of body oil from next to us.

“Oh, please, be my guest.” I chuckled, and so he got to work with it. He poured some oil onto his hands before rubbing it between his palms to heat it up, then reached for my right arm, massaging all the way from my upper arm, down, focusing on the joint of my elbow, then the joint of my wrist, and finally my hand. He paid attention to every joint of each finger, and special attention to my palm. He moved over to my other arm and did the same. Before he could go any further, I sat up. 

I reached for the wrap around belt securing his robe, looking to his eyes for permission before loosening it. I parted his robe and pushed it back over his shoulders, revealing his chest and arms to me; I left it to pool around his waist and in his lap, since I knew there was nothing underneath. I urged him to sit back down on his butt, then crawled behind him on my knees so that I could massage his back. I was sure I wouldn't be nearly as talented as he was, but I at least wanted to try and make him feel as pampered and relaxed as he made me. 

I took some of the oil into my hands and followed his process; warming it up between my palms. I smoothed my hands up and down his spine, distributing the oil across his skin. The stuff smelled like a combination of herbs, though I didn't know which, since my knowledge was slim. It was a fresh yet soothing scent, one that was not overpowering in any way; I figured it was some natural, chemical free thing. I could feel Patience's back expanding as he breathed deeply with my hands on him, I worked the heels of my hands into his muscles, right up to his shoulders. He sighed softly, appreciatively, and I moved my attention down to his lower back. He liked my efforts there especially, a moan slipping past his lips as he leaned forward to give me more access. 

“Is it nice? Tell me if I'm doing a good job.” I prompted him, spreading my hands to his sides and moving back upwards, inwards, back down again, making large circuits. 

“You're incredible. It feels amazing.” He told me, his voice a soft exhale. I smiled, pride bubbling inside me. I shuffled forward on my knees, slipping my hands up and over his shoulders, down to his front. I smoothed the excess oil over his chest, my palms grazing his nipples, perking them up. He chuckled, catching my hands before I went any lower, then he turned his head to me. “Kiss me.” He urged, when he saw that I was still sitting upright and my face was too far away to do it himself. 

I obliged, locking lips with his tightly, mimicking the way he had kissed me earlier. His hands stroked up and down my wrists, but I was soon twisting back around to his front to make it easier to share the kiss. When we broke away for air, he paused minutely before trailing his lips to my chin, tilting my head back with his hand so he could smatter more down the column of my throat, then right down between my breasts. All the while he was guiding me onto my back; I barely noticed, the motion was so smooth. He moved his head from side to side, kissing the tops of my breasts where they weren't covered by my bra. I wanted it off, so I sat up for just a moment to fumble around and unclasp it. Patience didn't stop his kisses as he pulled my bra out of the way, only extended their reach once new skin was exposed. He pressed a kiss to each nipple before he pressed his forehead against the space between them, seemingly to catch his breath. He was panting. 

It was only then that I realised that I was too, and I made the effort to join him in calming myself. 

He regained his control, and shortly after I did too, he was trailing a hand down my front between my legs. His fingertips ghosted over where I wanted them but lingered at the waistline of my leggings on an upward stroke. 

“Please touch me.” I whispered, wrapping my arms around him and sliding them down his back. I realised his robe had slipped off and he was totally bare before me. 

“I will, mi amor.” He replied, sitting up for just a moment to slowly remove my leggings. He left my underwear on as he slid my pants down my legs; he wasn't in any rush, carefully easing them over my knees and feet. I couldn't help but admire him; his muscular arms and broad chest, his toned stomach that trailed my eye to his narrow hips and Adonis belt. He was a work of art. His erection, which had waned when we parted from Yab Yum, was back at full force, jutting out from him, bobbing as he moved. I felt so flushed, so suddenly and deeply aroused that when he moved to kneel between my thighs again, I rolled my hips in a bid to get closer. I didn't mean to, I just wanted to be close to him, and he caught my hips and pulled me there so I was partially sitting on his thighs, our intimate areas only a few inches apart. 

“I can't wait for you to be inside me.” I moaned, sitting up on my elbows. His fingers moved to my underwear, stroking me ever so lightly. My clit was so engorged he could feel it through the fabric, and he brushed those slim fingers back and forth over it, slow. 

“Yes you can.” He said, a smile lifting the corner of his mouth. 

“No, you're right. I can. But do we need to?” I countered, making him laugh.

“I suppose there is nothing stopping us.” He smirked, bending at the hips and leaning over me. He kissed me, just one sweet kiss. “You've been so perfect all evening, you know. You've done so well at being patient.”

“I have?”

“Yes, beautiful.” He breathed, applying more pressure with his fingers, pressing down and rolling my clit in circles through my underwear. I moaned loudly, my thighs shaking either side of his legs as my over sensitive body was finally stimulated in the way I so craved. “Is that good? Tell me what you like.” He whispered, leaning down and kissing my chest again. 

“Ohhh, oh gosh.” I sighed, my back arching into his touch. “I like it when you lean over me, when all I can see, hear, smell and feel is you. I love how delicate your fingers are, how slim and long they are and having them inside me is so, so good.” I told him, tangling my hand in his hair. In response to my words, he slipped his hand inside my underwear and swiped up and down my slit, spreading my wetness before he sunk two fingers inside me. 

“Like this?” He questioned before taking a nipple into his mouth, sucking gently. My breath became loud and rushed, and he hummed quietly, the vibrations passing over my nipple so nicely before his lips disappeared. “Relax, baby. Breathe.” He reminded me, and I pulled in a long, slow breath to settle myself again. 

“Can I touch you?” I asked him, eliciting a moan from him. He lifted his head and sat upright, letting me shift my position so I was sitting in front of him, my legs either side of him. His hand didn't move from inside my underwear, but the position meant his fingers slipped out of me and moved back to my clit. 

Keeping my eyes locked with his, I wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked him slowly, keeping my grip loose for now. His lips parted in a silent moan, his eyes softening into a relaxed state of pleasure. We watched each other play with one another; but it was a subdued pleasure, nothing intense or fast paced. It was slow and mindful and we simply savoured the moment with each other. He leaned down to kiss me, I could feel his breath coming slightly faster as he exhaled through his nose; I smiled against those lips. I wondered if he needed reminding to relax; of course not, he soon caught himself and levelled his breath. 

He paused, pulling back and hooking his fingers in my underwear. He tugged them down and I lifted my hips to help him remove them from me. My heart was pounding but I remembered my breath and focused on his face. 

“Are you ready?” He asked me. I couldn't stop the grin from appearing on my face.

“Yes!” I breathed, and he smiled, carefully taking my ankles in his hands. I wondered what he was doing, but I went with it, and my legs were lifted up, my feet resting on each of his shoulders. He scooted forwards, sinking lower on his knees, parting his thighs wide. I could feel his cock pressing against me and he rocked, sliding it against my slit. My legs were fairly close together in this position, and he pushed his cock through the gap in my thighs, keeping it nestled against my pussy. He groaned, turning his head and planting a kiss on my ankle, wrapping his arms around my legs as he continued to draw out the moment with slow pushes and pulls of his hips, the head of his length nudging my clit each time. 

“Ohhh, do you feel that?” He asked me in a whisper, looking down at me. His hair hung around his face, framing it in messy waves.

“I do. You're so warm, oh god, it feels so nice and we're not even…” I trailed off and he nodded in agreement, kissing my ankle again. 

After some time he finally reached down, his eyes locking with mine as he guided his cock lower, pressing against my opening. He pushed forward, entering me with ease with how wet I was after so much build up. No, not build up, we weren't building up to something better than what we were doing; we'd simply been enjoying each other’s company. I whined softly, my hips tilting and pressing down, helping to take each inch of him completely. 

“That's right, baby, relax for me. Open up and enjoy every second.” He told me, a serene, pleasured expression on his face. He looked so good, so at ease and happy that my own mood lifted infinitely. He didn't move for the longest time, but I found myself enjoying the peace of the moment; just being connected for no reason other than the act itself, we weren't moving towards an ending. A strange emotion came over me, I couldn't place it but it was positive and my eyes welled up. I didn't cry, not really, but I let the emotion fill me, only letting a tear spill down my cheek when Patience began to move. 

He reached a hand down, using his thumb to brush away my tear; then he brought it to his tongue. I didn't know what to say to that.

“Are you okay?” He asked. 

“So okay. So so good. Keep going.” I nodded eagerly, reaching my hands down to touch his knees, wanting to hold him wherever I could. He did keep going, pulling his hips back, almost completely breaking the connection, but swiftly thrusting back in. He kept things slow at first, of course, and I let my breaths leave me loudly, but I made sure to keep them from coming in quick puffs. 

“Gosh, you look so beautiful. Do you know how beautiful you are?” He told me, his voice showing just a little bit of strain. 

“Patience.” I moaned. “You're such a wonderful- oh god. I love you.” I blurted out, watching his eyes widen for a brief second before his expression became a wistful smile. 

“You tell me these things so soon, so easily. You never make me wait.” He responded.

“I love you.” I repeated. Something faltered in him, he wavered for a moment, hips stilling; then he picked up his pace. He seemed to give into something. Not himself, no, I knew that Patience could go like that for hours, so slow and steady. He was giving into me, letting me have the pleasure he'd been holding off on giving me. Of course, he'd given me a lot of pleasure throughout the whole evening, but this kind was different. This was just for me. 

“I love you too, my darling.” He told me, his voice a loud, shaky exhale. He stroked his hands up and down my legs and I squeezed my thighs together tightly; something about having my legs closed like that made things more pleasurable, I wasn't sure why but it did. Patience moved one of my feet closer to his face, pressing kisses down the side of my arch towards my heel. “So, so beautiful.” He repeated breathlessly and I practically sobbed, overwhelmed with it all.

“I'm gonna-” I started suddenly, and without me needing to finish my sentence he parted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. He leaned over me, holding himself up with his hands by my head. The change in position put my clit closer to his pubic bone, and it was rubbed with every stroke. I came undone right then, pushed over the edge and sent into a pulsing, shivering, throbbing state of pure bliss. Patience kept going at his current pace, groaning loudly as I squeezed his cock fast and tight. 

“Let me make you do that over and over again.” He pleaded, coming down onto his elbows above me so he could reach my lips. The kiss he gave me was intense and wonderful, I wrapped my arms around him and held him there as he continued to rock into me. Post orgasm pleasurable ripples zapped through me and it was heavenly, I never wanted the sensation to end but it soon faded, replaced by that hot unsatisfied sensation of arousal. He really did want to work me up to another orgasm.

“Oh, please, please! Feels so good!” I panted, pressing my face into his neck.

“Please what, mi amor? Tell me everything you want.” Came his whispered response. I realised I was totally out of control, breathing like I'd ran a marathon and rutting up against him like an animal. I calmed myself, slowing down each breath and tightening my legs around him so I could roll my hips _with_ him, not _at_ him. 

“I want you to cum with me, I want you to cum inside me when I do, I wanna do it together.” I told him, the chuckle that followed seemed to vibrate against my whole body, making me gasp and whine.

“I can try, though it's not always easy to line them up just right.” He told me. “Not yet though, sweetie. I don't want this to be over.” He told me, turning to kiss my cheeks, my jaw, the tip of my nose. He'd slowed down a little and was grinding his pelvis against me, stimulating everything all at once, even his chest was pressed to mine, giving my nipples some love. I just wanted to merge with him, to disappear into him so I'd never have to part from him. More tears sprung to my eyes and I closed them, immediately feeling him kiss each lid. 

“I'm going to cum again.” I told him, feeling my legs tremble around his hips. He hummed quietly, rolling in a more circular fashion, just how he knew I liked to be stimulated. “Ohh!” I whined, my arms tightening around him. 

He drew the orgasm from me so easily, he knew just how to please me, he knew me impossibly well and I couldn't help but wonder how. Well, I knew, really. He paid attention to me so closely, taking every sound, movement and expression I made and locking it away in his mind with all the information he needed to coax it from me again. He was such a generous lover, and it made the tears in my eyes spill as the pleasure continued to lap at me with the motion of his body. 

“Good girl. Such a good- oh gosh, I need to stop or I'm going to-” Patience was saying, his hips stilling pressed tightly against mine, his cock pushed so deeply inside me I could feel it against my cervix. 

“Patience,” I breathed, cupping his face in my hands. “Keep going. Please, you feel so so good I feel like I could cum again right now.” I babbled. He made this grunting sound, his forehead creasing as I squeezed my muscles around him. My body was completely tuned into everything that was happening, every slightly movement or brush of skin on skin, my pussy was so sensitive, but not painfully so like it usually was after orgasm. Multiple orgasms usually took some time for me, I'd have to be worked up from square one each time, but not now. Now I was feeling on the brink again and I was desperate for that release, my muscles all on edge.

“Yeah, baby? Are y-y-you, are you close?” He questioned; Patience rarely stuttered. He only ever did when he was on the edge of his climax, when his brain was running faster than he usually allowed it to. The knowledge of how close he was fuelled my arousal and I moaned with abandon.

“Yes! Move, please, I want to feel you cumming inside me.” I gasped, and that was all he needed to make him move again. His hips snapping back and forth quicker than they had all evening, as quick as they did when we were having sex without tantric practice. He was moaning and grunting in time with his hips, so close to my ear it was all I could hear and I felt myself teetering. 

“I'm gonna cum, are you re-ready baby? C-cum for me, cum again and let me feel it when I-I-I-” he was cut of with a gasp. I was cumming again, my fingers gripping onto his hair as the most intense orgasm I'd had all evening – all my life really – battered my senses. The squeezing, pulsing of my muscles that were usually so fast, fluttering, were slower and somehow deeper. They squeezed tighter than usual and felt incredible to the point that I thought I could literally die, like it'd swallow me up and my body would just shut down, unable to handle it. 

Amongst my own pleasure I felt Patience reach his peak, his cock twitching and spilling deep inside me and filling me up. I circled my arms around him and held him to me, letting him ride out his orgasm as he cried out in pleasure – relief? – his face pressed into my neck. He continued thrusting after he'd finished, slower and more gentle, until he whimpered quietly at the over stimulation and carefully pulled out. 

He didn't move away from me, he shifted and laid between my legs, keeping his face nestled amongst my hair against my neck, slowly catching his breath. I kept my arms securely around him and closed my eyes, relaxing deep into the pile of cushions and blankets with a long, sated sigh. After a moment he started pressing his lips to the space below my ear, giving me quick, soft kisses. I stroked my hands up and down his spine delicately, tracing swirling patterns with my fingertips. 

“That was really incredible.” I told him in a hushed tone, pressing my cheek to the top of his head. It went without saying, really, but I wanted to voice the way I was feeling. 

“I knew that it would be. But this; just laying with you, is also not to be underrated. I could easily spend a whole evening like this.” He replied, pausing his kisses only momentarily to speak. 

“Why don't we? We don't have anywhere to be, anything to do. I'm happy to just stay here, listening to Marvin Gaye with you.” I chuckled softly. The CD we had been listening to had repeated a couple of times since I put it on. I heard him exhale through his nose; a little laugh. 

“Very well then.” He said happily, sitting up with a grin on his face. He kissed me, it was a long, slow kiss and he sucked gently on my bottom lip before pulling back. He shifted his position so he was no longer on top of me, but on his side facing me. With a hand on my waist he guided me onto my side too, and he held me close just like that, his forehead meeting mine and our legs entwining. My inner thighs felt wet but it didn't particularly bother me, so I simply left it to deal with later.

For now, all that mattered was the rhythm of Patience's breath, and how I could match my own breath to it.


End file.
